RP:Battle of New York
Overview Lower Manhattan in flames! The Covenant Remnants have struck brutally at the heart of humanity itself. To escalate the risks, there are several rouge Marine units in the vicinity, they have assisted the Covenant in the sacking of Manhattan. Just for the occasion, the Brutes have designed a deadly virus only known as the Manhattan Virus, and as a result most civilians have been evacuated, although some stragglers have been left behind, watch out for them, keep them safe. Start spreading the news, we're leaving today, its time to free New York. Rules & Regulations NOTE: The following rules are subject to change at any time. Have fun, embrace other users and their creative skills and cooperate and enjoy the RP to its full potential. Please follow the NCF guidelines. Also, no God Modding. This RP are not part of any specific universe. Anyone, with any amount of characters are welcome to join in, regardless of the character's biographies and their respective universes. When discussing ideas and other topics related to this Project and its RP's, on anyone of these articles' talk pages, please remain civil and take other user's views and opinions into account. Report incivility to the moderators This RP will have one major plot line, and although we do not wish to limit creativity and lower the success of these RP's, we strongly advise that you follow the main plot lines and do not wonder off aimlessly by yourself in the RP world's! Do not edit major pages, such as this, or other people's RP posts unless consulted or told to do so by the moderators. We don't want an edit war! Do not kill off other user's characters unless given permission to. Cooperation with other users is vital for successful RP's to work, however make sure both you and the cooperating user know and agree that you're working together! ((Ripped from Parkster's Dwindling Flame RP rules with a few modifications. Thank you, if you have any problems with me using this template, I will have the rules section removed and replaced)) Details Location: Earth, New York, Lower Manhattan, The Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens, Staten Island Date: November 10th 2555 Official Name: Operation: BIG APPLE Factions: U.N.S.C Covenant Separatists Covenant Remnants Rouge Marine Regiments Sign Up Please sign up below if you would like to enjoy and partake in Operation: BIG APPLE User:Chen-179 - Lance Corporal Leonard S. Wolowitz Knowledgeable, and skilled in computer and data analysis work. He was born and raised in Pasadena, California, this is his first combat deployment. His weapon of choice is the BR55 and uses a scavenged Needler as as sidearm. The quintessential nerd, he is more familiar with the horrors of war. He joined due to the loss of his family during the Battle of Reach during the Human-Covenant War. Warrent Officer Grade Two Amy F. Fowler Arrogant, cocky, and slightly condescending, for a good reason, her, IQ is higher then average. She joined the Marines and eventually was accepted into the ODST corps, to her delight, as this gave her a chance to study the Slipspace drive of UNSC or Separatists craft. However, her covert combat abilities should not be underestimated, she wields a Silenced MA5B Assault Rifle and a Silenced M7 SMG. She is family friends with Lance Corporal Wolowitz Azecreth - Daniel Howe working for the true blue UNSC Captain Foster - Captain W. Foster FFO-3141-1454 aboard one of the last Marathon-class cruisers still in the fight around Earth, the UNSC Pride ''in low orbit above North America. After deploying ODSTs from the 105th to assist troops in Voi the UNSC Pride fled to the skies above New York and is now broadcasting a repeating message to all surviving UNSC forces in the city stating that the ship and crew will assist them if needed. Alphonse Vasquez FFO-1231-3213- An ODST Staff Seargent in charge of a fireteam aboard the UNSC pride. User:Gruntijackal * Rola 'Vadam. Side: Covenant Seperatist, but has some tensions with the humans because of the war. Outside of his usual timeline, Rola is on Earth and wants to fight the Jiralhanae. * Minister of Instability. Side: Covenant Remnants, but takes displeasure to Jiralhanae. The Minister of Instability was sent a small force of Jiralhanae to assist the invasion force that attacked New York. Instability's force is tasked with assisting the Jiralhanae with deploying the deadly virus (mentioned in the description). * Rordipus. Side: Covenant Remnants. Rordipus is Instability's private Jiralhanae Honor Guard, tasked by the Prophet of Mercy on November 1st to protect Instabality. SPARTAN 119 *Characters TBA EM117 *Kore 'Vadum. Side: Covenant Separatists. Is a Covenant marksman and former Special-Operations squad-leader, now a lone wolf soldier. Enjoys the feel of human weaponry and appreciates their taste. *Steven Jensen Side: UNSC, and doesn't get along with Separatists... TheMightyCardone *Sergeant, First Class Brandon Dalton. Side: UNSC. A UNSC Army soldier, stationed on Earth. Was part of a detachment stationed in Philadelphia, but, along with other Army soldiers in the area, was called upon to assist in the defense of the Big Apple. Dalton excels in CQC, and wields an M45 Tactical Shotgun, as well as an M7 SMG found in Philadelphia. AKA Toad *characters TBA Phase One: Dogs of War 1 Wolowitz's grip on his BR55 tightened, his knuckles were turning an even paler shade of his normally pasty white skin. The Pelican's engines thrummed in his eardrums, it was getting more and more annoying by the second. Launching from Farragut Air Force Base, in Pennsylvania, he had to put up with nearly an hour of the engines assaulting his ear drums. the pilot announced that three minutes later and he would be dropped into hell. "Check your gear, and your fire, we've gotten reports from other Marines that their civvies a plenty down their" his company leader, a First Lieutenant announced "Civilians in a war zone, didn't the UNSC evac every one?" "Apparently not, but keeping them safe how ever we can is now one of our primary objectives." The Lieutenant replied. "Alright, I just received our other objectives, firstly, we are to escort and defend the stragglers, the four evac points will be Central Park, Times Square, Madison Square Garden, and Grand Central Station. In particular, our entire company will be defending Grand Central Station. Secondly, we will escort the trains to the safe zones." The Lieutenant informed. The Pelican touched down. "Move it Marines, go, go, go, go!!" a Sargent ordered. Wolowitz ran out of the transport, a little too fast, and nearly fell. "Grand Central Station should be that way" Wolowitz's platoons leader pointed in the general direction of the train station. "Damn, I always wanted to see New York City, but not like this, man..." a Marine commented on the former glorious city. Car alarms were still going off, the staccato bursts of weapons fire replaced the bustle of a city crowd. Noting was spared from destruction, it was a matter of how bad it was. The sidewalk was peppered with explosion craters and it was littered with assorted debris and even neon signs were embedded in the road. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 00:30, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 2 Daniel Howe ran into the Battle HQ that was in Upper Brooklyn. "Damn it, we're under attack," he said as he ran to the armory. the marines looked at him like he was crazy. Of course they were under attack. They had been for at least an hour, and it looked to be going on for a while more. As Daniel entered the armory, he shouted to the techies to get him suited up. He stepped up to the CARNWENNAN Powered Assault Armor, and with the techies rushing around, was suited up. With the hiss of a pneumatic seal, Daniel was transformed from a mere mortal to a harbinger of death. Looking around, he saw through the visor that the rest of his squad had suited up already. He walked up to Mark Hagan, Randy Simmons, and Zack Richards, the members of his squad. Randy was wearing the Grenadier version of the CARNWENNAN Armor, while Mark had the Longe Range version. Zack said to Daniel, "So, what kept you." Daniel replied, " I was delayed. The roads were blocked by the Remnant attack." that wasn't the only reason, but it was the only one that Daniel preferred to say. The other reason would surely get unnecessary comments from his squad. randy said," So. What're our orders, sir?" "That's what I'm about to find out," said Daniel as he left the armory, with his squad following him. He saluted in front of the base commander. “Third CARNWENNAN Powered Assault Squad, reporting for duty.” Commander Dickenson returned the salute, then said, “Good. With the inasion still going on, we need everyone we can get.” “What is my squads mission, sir,” asked Daniel. The commander faced the tactical map of the New York area, and said, “We need you to proceed to Rally Point Epsilon. When you reach there, you will make contact with a group being deployed by the Interstellar Alliance.” Daniel grimaced. He was young enough to not really remember the Human-Covenant War, but he did remember some. One of his earliest memories was hiding in the Pennsylvania bunkers during the Battle of Earth. Nevertheless, his duty was to his country, even if it conflicted with his personal preferences. “Yes, sir,” said Daniel as he saluted again. The commander returned the salute, and with a brief, “Dismissed,” the audience was over. As Daniel exited the command room, he saw his squad waiting. “So, what exactly are our orders,” asked Zack. “Follow me,” said Daniel,” We're going to war. We are to proceed to Rally Point Epsilon with all haste. It's time to drive the Covie bastards off of our planet .” With that on everyone's mind, they exited the Battle HQ, and headed toward the batlefield that was New York Azecreth 21:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) 3 '''Time: 2nd November 2552. 8 days before Operation: BIG APPLE.' Location: Forerunner Dreadnought, east Africa. The Forerunner Dreadnought's engines roared as it's landing began. Multiple Jiralhanae wearing Jet Packs activated their devices and lifted into the air. It was a sight to behold, thousands of Covenant troops preparing to fight Humanity in it's last stand. A squad of Unggoy was marching with their Jiralhanae master; one of them suddenly tripped over his left foot and fell to the ground with a noise overshadows by the engine's roar. Continuing to march on, the stumbling Unggoy quickly sprinted towards the squad again. The Minister of Instability sat upon his Gravity Throne. Instability was the proud owner of one of the fifteen Gravity Thrones that need no assistance to fly. Instability stroked his beard as he watched through the large window the landing of the Covenant on Earth. He gripped a small, wooden staff carved by his ancestors many generations ago. The Minister was one of the few San 'Shyuum to escape High Charity and board the Dreadnought. As the Dreadnought landed on the huge construct, Instabilty watched as multiple UNSC Longswords fighting against the Seraph fighters. It was like watching a film back on High Charity only in real life; Instability had not personally been in a battle since the 40's. A chill up Instability's spine occoured as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Containing his shock, the Minister turned around to face two Jiralhanaenian Honour Guards. He changed his tone to authoritative, "How dare you touch a Prophet commander, why do you disturb me?" The other Jiralhanae's face shrivelled at annoying holy Prophet. The first Jiralhanae replied, "We have returned from the Prophet of Truth's chamber, he wishes to see you Minister." The Minister calmed down returning to his regular, calm tone, "Ok, please escort me to the Hierarch." "Right away, holy Prophet," the Honour Guard stated. The Honour Guards escorted Instability out of the hangar and through the seemingly never-ending corridors until finally coming to the Hierarch's sanctum. Truth was not accompanied by his long time collegue, the Prophet of Mercy. Truth was facing a large portrait of himself, Mercy and Regret conquering the rule of the Covenant from the Prophet of Restraint, Tolerance and the Prophetess of Obligation. "Welcome to my chamber, Minister. I have grand news to tell you," Truth said not still not looking at Instability. His usual priest-like tone had begun to fade and he seemed more deranged than before. "I have but a simple task for you, Minister," Truth explained, "You see, I need all the major targets of this Earth neautrilized or held back while we prepare to ascend to the Ark and enact the Great Journey." "Then where do I come in-" "Silence! Dear boy, your mission is to bring a small force of Jiralhanae to the city of 'New York' in the land over the ocean to the west. Then, you will help deploy a deadly weapon which will wipe out every heretic and human that stands in defiance of our grand Covenant," Truth said interrupting the Minister. On the inside, Instability felt a feeling of joy, however on the outside he express facial positions of mild curiousity. "I have assigned the Honour Guard Mercy gave to you to go on the mission with you. Now hurry now, the Great Journey awaits," Truth said waving his hand behind his back. A Jiralhanae walked into the room in full Honour Guard attire, wielding the signature Honour Guard weapon. Instability sighed as he greeted Rordipus once agin. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 18:06, May 4, 2011 (UTC) 4 Sergeant Brandon Dalton slowed his heavy jog as he neared the Marine checkpoint at the foot of the bridge. A convoy of M12 Warthogs was preparing to traverse the long bridge into what was known as "Manhattan". Turning back to see the other three remaining men from his squad falling into place, Dalton stepped up to a Marine who was one of the few not busy stowing supplies or barking orders. Glancing at his insignia, he noticed it was a Lieutenant Commander, someone who outranked him by a lot. "Sir!" he said in his gruff voice, "First Sergeant Brandon Dalton, UNSC Army, reporting. Got word from HQ to rendezvous here for Big Apple?" The man cracked a grin at him, "Perfect. You're right on time Dalton. I want you and your squad stowed on a Transport 'Hog and ready to go in fifteen. You're under my command now, got it?" Dalton didn't exactly agree with being under command of a Marine, but ''Eh, Orders are orders ''he thought to himself. Waving to the men behind him, a ragtag group of Army soldiers that had fought together from Baltimore, to Philadelphia, and now to New York, the three men, while varying in talents, views, and age, had formed a sort of bond that only war could force together. "Looks like you're goin' home, kid," he jokingly said to the group's nineteen year old, Private Carter, who replied with a joking punch to the shoulder. Stowing his M45 Tactical Shotgun in the rear of an M831 Troop-Transport 'Hog, Dalton took a seat and leaned back, ready to take his last ride of enjoyment before the fighting started again. ~TheMightyCardone Amy couldn't put a finger on why she was afriad of this paticular deployment, was it the drop? No, improbable, she had be in plenty of hot drops before. After a few minutes of deep thought she finally found why. It was the unusuality of the city below, it was, for all intennts and purposes deserted. Combined with the deadly virus going around, and rouge regiments in the vincity of the city, it made for a very, very unnerving battlefield. "All ODSTs report to drop bay, we're deploying in two minutes" her squad leader, Staff Sargent announced. She checked her weapons and helmet equipment, making sure everything was in working order. She stepped into the pod and braced herself for the rigors of HEV transport. The drop went without a hitch, landing safely. She rose her silenced Assault Rifle expecting company. The rest of her squad landed a few meters nearby. they looked as suprised as she was about the state of the city. Her calculations could not have predicted this. "Brute Squad up ahead, past the ruined deli, hole up their, and we could take them by suprise." Her squad leader ordered. The squad complied, taking cover in the rubble, waiting patiently for their prey. The Brutes never saw them coming. Amy fired a full clip of bullets into the closest Jiralhanae's back, tearing through his armor and ripping into his flesh, "Weapons free open fire!!" the Sargent shouted firing his M7 into the lead Brute's chest disposing of his armor, and followed up with a M6 pistol headshot. Their close range combat specialist dashed to one of the Brutes, firing his M90 twice and ened the brute with a swift punch, knee and another shotgun blast. Category:RP